Wait, My Books are WHAT!
by Thalia the Frog
Summary: Autumn Rain is just a normal teenage kid with ADHD and classified as a genius. She wasn't a bad kid, she didn't hang out with the popular crowd, bookworm and proud, and she was kind of anti-social. She didn't asked for her world to be turned upside down - literally. She wasn't expecting magic, gods, or monsters. Turns out, she's more than just a genius.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to go feed Piper." Autumn told her mom. She pulled on her boots, slipped on her jacket, and headed out the door.

"Autumn, wait!" Her mother hobbled quickly into the living room. She sighed. 'To late now, she's outside.' Ashley thought. 'Lets hope she doesn't meet anybody from her past.'

"Piper, here girl!' Autumn clicked her tongue. "Come here girl."

"Why is she calling for you?" Leo muttered to his friend, Piper.

"Shut up repair boy. She's not calling for me, she has a horse." Piper whispered back at him.

"Oh."

"Really Leo? Such a snappy comeback. Anyway, stop gossiping girls." Percy rolled his eyes. Of course, he had done the same thing before, but still.

"You have no room to talk." Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, stood up and started creeping towards the driveway.

"Are you sure this is it?" Joey asked Brendan as he pulled into a long driveway.

"Of course. I have been here before." Brendan replied, snapping a little.

"Well, as the other two houses we stopped at were't it, he had reason to doubt." Alex pointed out.

"Shut up. It's been a few months since I was last there."

"I know you're nervous about seeing your girlfriend Brendan, but that's no reason to be stalling for time." Joel joked.

"Joel! I wanted to keep it a secret a bit longer before I told Alex. You know that he'll either kill me or die from heartbreak." Brendan played along.

"Haha it's too late now." Alex climbed out of the car. A couple cats came out and rubbed against the guys ankles.

"Mrow?" The grey tom started purring as Joel picked it up.

"What are y'all doing here?" Autumn trotted up on Piper.

"We came to see you..." Alex trailed off at Autumns annoyed face.

"You guys are so annoying."

"I'm not annoying!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are. But really, why did you come over?" Autumn asked. "Hand me Leo." She said to Alex, who was holding a brown and black kitten, and held her hands out.

"I think you should be grateful that we actually wanted to come over." Alex handed her the cat. "And seriously, Leo?"

"Yeah, chick, Leo?" Leo complained.

"I think we found a fan." Percy winked at them, obviously joking.

"Or maybe she just really likes the name Leo." Annabeth turned to Trevor. "Are they also demigods? If so, we need to bring them back with us."

"Yes, they are. This is strange though, as they're older."

"Anyway, lets get going. Trevor, head up first with Percy. I'll follow next with the rest. Piper, only use your charmspeak if I give you the signal. Lets hope we don't need to use it at all." Trevor and Percy walked up the driveway.

"Hey Autumn!" Trevor smiled at her.

"Trevor! What's up? And who's your friend?" Autumn jumped down from Piper, walked over there, and gave the cat to Percy.

"This is my friend Percy. We meet at my summer camp. I thought the two of you would get along, and I'm stuck with him for a month." Trevor explained.

"Sweet. Who are they?" Autumn pointed to the demigods behind them.

"Who?" Trevor furrowed his eyebrows, looking behind him. "I dunno."

"Hello, I'm Annabeth, and these are my friends Piper, Leo, and Thalia." Annabeth pointed to them as she said their names.

"I know you. And you." She pointed to Percy. "At least, I think I do. Joey, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." They walked a few step away from the rest, so that they wouldn't be overheard. "What is it?"

"Their names are Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Thalia. Know who they remind me of?" Autumn asked. Joey gasped.

"You don't think that they're them, do you?"

"Yeah." Autumn faced the demigods. "Annabeth has blonde curly hair, and grey eyes. Percy has blck hair, green eyes. Thalia has black hair, electric blue eyes, punkish type clothes. Not to mention the silver circlet." Joey nodded in agreement.

"So you think they're real, huh?"

"You bet. Lets ask." They headed back to the group.

"You're demigods. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, blessed with the weird flame-thingeey that I'm totally jealous of. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus. And Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, blessed with Charmspeak." Annabeth blinked, as did everybody else but Leo and Trevor.

"Hah, I told you she was psychic!" Leo pointed to Trevor.

"Uh, no, she's just read the books a million times." Trevor pointed out.

"WE HAVE BOOKS?" Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia shouted.

"Yeah, and y'all are world famous!" Joey replied back. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Well," Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks. "You guys are demigods."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What." Autumn stared at Annabeth. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open, a million-bajillion thoughts running through her head, and she just stood there. "You're kidding."

"Oh geez, a slow one!" Clarisse la Rue landed her pegasus. "I hate it when we get a slow one."

"Clarisse, behave." Annabeth snapped at her. She turned to Autumn. "So, you know our actual identities. You're smart. Possibly Athena. I certainly wouldn't mind having somebody as smart as you in my cabin."

"What about me?" Leo argued. "I could use some smart mechanics in Cabin Nine!" He looked Autumn over. "True, she looks like she doesn't have much muscle, but we can change that."

"Excuse me?" Autumn glared at Leo. "Doesn't have much muscle?" Alex chuckled.

"You've done it now. Be prepared to face the wrath of Autumn Rain." Leo looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?

"That was just plain rude. You should get to know the person and what his or her abilities are. I hope I am not in Cabin Nine or whatever cabin you said, cause then I'd be in the same cabin as you and I would rather be a child of Dionysus." Autumn yelled.

"And she doesn't like him, so that's pretty harsh. If I were you, Leo, I'd lay low for a while, just until she calms down and is willing to talk to you." Joey interrupted.

"Thanks for the advice bro. I'll try that." Leo sighed shakily. "That's one scary demigod. I'd guess she's a daughter of Hades, but he hasn't had any kids since Nico and Hazel, so possibly... I'm not sure. Possibly Hephaestus or Athena?" He looked to Annabeth for reassurance.

"Good reasoning. It is possible, as children of Athena or Hephaestus do tend to scare others." Autumn walked back over to Piper (the horse, not the person), and climbed up.

"So," Autumn turned her head. "when are we leaving for Camp?"

"As soon as possible." Percy replied instantly. "You go pack and we'll leave when you're done."

"Um, hello. The rest of us have to pack too." Alex glared at Percy for forgetting. Brendan, let stop by each of our houses to get clothes and pack. Deal?"

"Deal. Come on guys, lets go pack." Brendan, Joey, Alex, and Joel climbed into the car and drove off.

"What kind of clothes do I need? Will it be chilly there and hot?" Autumn Motioned for the demigods to follow her as she put Piper back in her pen. "For example, will I need lots of shorts and a few pairs of jeans, or vice versa?"

"A good amount of everything. Shorts, pants, long sleeves and shot sleeves. Weather varies there, although probably less so than normal places." Annabeth recommended.

"Right, thanks for the advice. I'm going to pack, while you get to battle my mom and explain where I'm going." Autumn smiled apologetically at them. "Sorry."

"Why do I have to feeling this isn't going to be easy?" Annabeth asked nobody.

**~ ~ ~ ~ Half hour later**

"Lets leave." Annabeth motioned for them to get on the pegasi and the chariot. "Take your pick."

"Annabeth," Piper held up her hand. "I think the newbies should ride in the chariot. At least, as many that will fit, cause we still need one camper in there. It can fit five."

"Good point." Annabeth nodded at Piper to thank her. "Brendan, Joey, Piper, Alex, and Joel. You'll ride in the chariot."

"So I'm on a pegasus. Shouldn't be to hard." Autumn smiled, effectively hiding the nervousness. However, Joey being her best friend, saw right through.

"Will you be okay?" Joey asked her quietly.

"Of course. And if not, Jason can rescue me with his super cool air powers." Autumn half-smiled.

"How could I forget." Joey walked over to Jason. "If Autumn falls off her pegasus, you make sure she doesn't hit the ground. You got that?"

"Of course." Jason smiled. "That's the whole reason I came, was to save any falling demigods."

"Leo, you'll be riding with Autumn, since it's her first riding on a pegasus." Autumn glared at Annabeth.

"What?!" Leo and Autumn exclaimed at the same time.

"You want me to ride with..." Autumn made a disgusted face and pointed to Leo. "Him?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Leo protested.

"Yes you are."

"STOP." Annabeth shouted. "Calm down. It won't kill you to be on the same pegasus."

"Maybe not... But it might kill the pegasus." Autumn muttered quiet enough so Annabeth couldn't hear.

"Guys, get onto said transport so we can leave. We've been out here for to long without any attacks." Percy looked at Autumn and Leo pointedly.

"Pushy pushy." Autumn muttered under her breath as she climbed up onto the pegasus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Autumn wrapped her arms around Leos waist hesitantly. "Is this okay?"

"I guess." Leo blushed slightly, feeling self-conscious. The pegasus pushed off of the ground and into the air. Autumn gasped.

"I'm not sure I like this mode of travel." Leo chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. But at least it's less painless and a lot faster than driving or floating."

"Floating?"

"Being on a boat."

"Yeah, that would be terribly slow, unless you were a child of Poseidon and have powers over water." Autumn agreed. "Where are we?" Leo looked down.

"Um, we're over a large city." Autumn looked down, then buried her face in Leos shirt.

"Oklahoma City. You could have warned me!" She looked back up.

"Warned you about what?" Leo looked back at her.

"About how high up we are." She glared at him.

"Why, does it matter?"

"Not really, but it would have been nice to have a heads up. I knew we were high up, but not that high up!" She looked over at the chariot. "Hey Joey!" She shouted over, getting his attention.

"Do you mind?" Leo shouted at her. "That was my ear!"

"Well, you just shouted in my face." Autumn replied calmly. "Also, do you like turkey?" Leo looked at her like she was insane. "And fly over there a little, will ya? I want to talk to Joey please."

"You talk weird." Leo muttered quietly to himself, but he guided the pegasus over to the chariot.

"Hey Joey, what'cha think?" Joey furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure yet. It's not uncomfortable at the moment, but it could be a little more spacious." He concluded. Alex and Brendan nodded.

"I agree." Joel announced. "Being six foot five does have its drawbacks." Autumn laughed quietly.

"It's better to be six foot five and a guy than five foot eleven and an half and a girl." Joel nodded his head in agreement.

"Maggie agrees with that statement, although she's actually six feet."

"I don't care how tall she is, cause I'm not her!" Autumn exclaimed.

Joel inclined his head towards her. "Good point."

Autumn smirked. "I know," She replied in a pretty good imitation of Matt Smith as the Doctor. _I can't wait until we're done._

"Are we almost there yet?" She asked a few hours later after she almost lost her balance from tiredness.

"A few more hours." Leo replied. _You know,_ He mused. _She isn't really that bad._ "If you're tired then you can lean on my back." He looked over his shoulder to see how she would react. She smiled a small smile at him and leaned forward onto his back. _She's really cute. Wait, what?_ He shook his head slightly to get rid of the thoughts.

"Stop moving." Autumn mumbled into his shirt. "It's annoying." Leo cracked a half-smile. Yep, definitely cute.

**~ ~ ~ ~ Joey's POV**

"Autumn, wake up." Leo shook her lightly. He didn't want her to fall off. "We're almost at camp."

"Hhm." She raised her head tiredly. "Okay. Night." She laid her head done again.

"No, Autumn!" He sighed. He flew over to the chariot again. "How do I wake her up?"

"Easy. Well, not really, but I've gotten goodish at it." I leaned over the side of the chariot. "Autumn, if you don't wake up Joel is going to eat all of the ice cream and burn all of the books!" Her head snapped up in annoyance.

"You're going to do what now?" She glared at Joel. Joel gulped. See, Autumns glares weren't something to take lightly. Se would start off by whipping her head around to look at you really fast, then her eyes would go really dark almost instantaneously and she'd narrow them. Once she had that done she'd put the "whatever you do, don't move if you want to live" look in her eyes. Also, she had ADHD, so she was constantly moving. Sometimes the ADHD got out of control, and she started hitting people slash things. We all tried to avoid it. The only one who hasn't gotten it or seen it in action is Joel. Well, he's getting "the glare" now. Yeah, it's so bad he have named it.

"N-n-nothing." Joel stammered. I would never burn books. Ever."

"That's what I thought." She smiled triumphantly as she sat up a little straighter and held her head up higher.

"Prepare to descend." Annabeth yelled to all of us. Descending. Hmm, is it really different than taking of- WHOA. I yelped as we started to descend quickly.

"LEO VALDEZ I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Autumn shout. I looked over to then and saw that she was squeezing Leo and burying her face in his shirt. No wonder, they had pretty much taken a complete nosedive to the ground and pulled up in time.

"I'm so glad that I'm not in his shoes." Joel mentioned. I nodded, not wanting to open my mouth.

**~ ~ ~ ~ Third person POV**

"Gods, that was terrible." Autumn muttered as she glared at Leo. "He could have warned me about the ferocious plunge."

"Sorry!" Leo yelped. He winced and hid behind Percy. "Help me bro!" Percy grinned and reached behind himself to grab Leo's shirt.

"No can do Valdez. Consider this payback for last week." He pulled Leo out from behind him.

Leo wriggled crazily. "What did I ever do to you?" He looked up to Percy's face and gulped. "Actually never mind. Don't answer that question. Autumn, I'm sorry, please don't kill me! I thought you'd be fine with it; you seemed like that kind of person to me!"

"And he was wrong." Piper thought out aloud. She thought she heard Alex reply with a "Or not." very quietly, but she dismissed it. She was probably just hearing things.

"Leo Valdez, you sir have an appointment with me, and you may or may not live! I personally don't care either way. I have three things to tell you! One: WHAT THE BLOODY HADES WERE YOU THINKING? Two: I hope you like Hades, cause you'll most likely be meeting him soon. And three: THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" She grinned at every bodies face. "Lets do that again."

"B-b-but, you were scared..." Leo trailed off at Autumns face.

"Yes, because I was half awake. Now I'm totally awake - with no thanks to you - and ready to do stupid things."

Leo sighed with exasperation. "You're insane and impossible."

Autumn grinned triumphantly. "Thanks, I do my best." She grabbed Percy's hands and tugged them towards the cabins. "Come on, you need to show me around camp!"


End file.
